onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Usopp vs Capone Bege
PG 1 *Usopp:*walks through the forest and he looks around in awe* Wow , the trees and plants here are pretty cool. Of course any plant seems cool to me as long as it isnt trying to eat me. Heheheh. *Capone Bege:*looks at him from a distance and smokes a ciggar* So thats the "Sogeking" of Strawhats? *Firetank Pirate: Yes sir. *Capone Bege:*exhales smoke and smiles*Then go kill him. PG 2 *Usopp:*keeps walking and he hears the clicking of bazookas in the distance*?! *Firetank Pirates:*the bazooka unit fire at him from all angles* *Usopp:*is engulfed in a huge burst of explosions* *Capone Bege:*grins*too easy. *FIretank Pirate:*points* Father, look!! PG 3 *Usopp:*is covered in seaweed as the smoke clears*'Green Star: Sargasso' *Capone Bege:What the hell?! *Usopp:*comes out and rubs his head in frustration* 8. no, 10. I might as well count the captain too. *Firetank Pirate: Father he prote- *Capone Bege:*shoots him dead* No shit you idiot. PG 4 *Capone Bege:*grins evilly*this guy is better than I thought. Everyone, come on out!!! *Usopp:?! *Firetank Pirates:*20 pirates charge at Usopp with swords and bazookas*raaah!! *Usopp:*aims*'Green Star:....' PG 5 *Usopp:*summons his Raflessia plant to emit a super stong stink*'Raflessia' *Firetank Pirates:*get halted and nearly barf at the stench*guh!! Ew! So gross!! *Usopp:*shoots at them*Dont let your guard down! *Firetank Pirates:*look as the pop green explodes in their faces*aahh!!! *Usopp:*smiles*'Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass' *Capone Bege:*glares and exhales more smoke* useless! PG 6 *Usopp:How many members does this guy have? *Capone Bege:*walks on the scene* Enough for a fleet. *Usopp:*looks at him* Your lying. I dont see them. *Capone Bege:*cannon ports open aroung his waist* You will soon enough long nosed punk. PG 7 *Usopp:*sees little cannon balls appears around him and suddenly see them grow normal and fly at him*?! *Capone Bege:*stands as huge explosions happen around him* *Firetank Pirates:*cough from the cigar smoke* Father please dont smoke. PG 8 *Capone Bege:*talks to them*Shut up and do what I say. *Usopp:so your crew is inside of you? *Capone Bege:*sees him land behind him*?! *Usopp:*aims at him* thats kinda gross pops. Green Star:.... PG 9 *Usopp:*fires a barrage of bambo at him*'Bambo Javelin!' *Capone Bege:*jumps back and takes out two guns and he shoots the bambos that are only about to hit him* *Usopp:*grins*watch your step. *Capone Bege:*sees many plants with mouths shoot out of the ground and bite him*What the hell is this?! *Usopp:*jumps to his side and aims*Thats Green Star: Humandrake. And this is Green Star:..... PG 10 *Usopp:*fires multiple spike ball plants*''' Exploding Cucumbers''' *Capone Bege:*is hit by the expoding plants*aahh!! PG 11 *Usopp:*looks at him*had enough? *Capone Bege:*appears out of the smoke very damaged*Hell no!!! Im the smartest man in the West Blue!! Dont think I'll be outgunned by some plant lover with a slingshot!!! *Usopp:*looks at his chest to see a huge hole about to bring something out* *Capone Bege:*grins* This is my greatest weapon!!! PG 12 *Usopp:*looks at the huge pacifista dressed up as one of the Firetank Pirates*?! *Capone Bege:*grins*Nobody has beaten me since I stole this pacifista and reprogramed it. This is PX-Fredo!! *PX-Fredo:*glooms over Usopp and charges his hand beam* *Usopp:*shoots at the ground under his feet*'Green Star:....' PG 13 *Usopp:*is hurled in the air*Trampolia!! *PX- Fredo:*looks up* *Usopp:*shoots*'Secret Move Green Star:.....' *PX- Fredo:*is stabbed in through the chest by a giant bird made of thorns* *Usopp:Thorn Bird(play on words from the thorn bush plant. Those things hurt!!) PG 14 *PX- Fredo:*explodes* *Capone Bege:?! *Usopp:*shoots at Capone now* and also Green Star Impact Wolf!!! PG 15 *Capone Bege:*shivers in fear as the wolf gets closer*no...no...NO!!! *is attacked and the shockwave shakes and crushes nearby trees* *Usopp:*lands back to earth* It doesnt matter how smart you are, if you're too weak to use it. I had to learn that the hard way, pops. END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts